Hollywood Heights: Lorens Rock Star life
by bubbles5833
Summary: Loren tate has just come back to L.A. and is spending time with her bff melissa sanders when she meets one of mels close friends eddie duran. When loren finds her boyfriend cheating on her with her step sister she looks to eddie for help and he help mend her broken heart and along the way loren developes feelings for eddie. Will they fall for each other or just stay friends?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fan fiction ever so please be nice and i would love to hear what you think of my story! I don't own any rights to Hollywood heights or the characters in it**

Loren Tate has just gotten home from a year long tour and she is outside West  
Valley Charter High School where she is waiting for her bff to get out of school and  
surprise her. No one knew that when she was coming home from the tour so she  
wanted to surprise her BFF. She heard the bell ring so she decided to text Mel

to Mel: "hey whats up long time no see!"  
to Loren: "OMG! I KNOW! I MISS YOU LO! When are you coming home!?"  
to Mel: "oh idk it might be a while"

As she sent the last text she heard the bell and was getting out of the limo and  
headed into the court yard where she knew her bff would be. As soon as she got  
out of the limo everyone started screaming and running towards her. She just stood  
There and laughed, knowing that Mel would want to know what was going on and run to the very front. And that is exactly what happened.

Mel:"OH MY GOD! LO! YOUR HOME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHY AM I STILL SCREAMING!?"  
Loren:"well your mighty mel when are you not screaming?"  
Mel:"i know right omg! I missed you so much super star I didnt know how much  
longer I could have gone with out seeing you!"  
Loren: "I know i need my mighty mel with me! oh by the way I love your outfit it  
says 'im loud, im proud, keep up' it is sooo cute."  
Mel: "really you dont think its to much? lisa says im wearing it for 'a cry for  
attintion"'  
Loren:"No, Mel I love it only you could pull it off"

From across the court yard mel hears one of her closest friends calling her name

Eddie Duran  
Eddie: "Hey Mel, did you finish those notes for his..." Eddie couldnt believe his  
eyes was Loren Tate actually talking to Mellisa someone hes known since grade 4.

Mel:"Eddie im glad your here have you seen Adam i want Loren to meet him"  
Eddie:"um, no i havent seen him since 4th period"  
Mel:"hmmmmm wonder where he is. oh, well he'll show up eventu..."

Mel notices how Eddie is looking at Loren and he clears his throat as a sign to  
introduce them. Loren just stands there and giggles at what he just did  
Mel:"oh, yea right ummm Loren this is Eddie Duran, Eddie this is Loren Tate"  
Eddie:"I know who she is i'd be stupid if i didn't Mel..."  
Loren:"well Eddie its nice to finally meet you ive heard so much about you."  
Eddie:"really? how?"  
Loren:"well every time im in town Mel starts talking about you almost like she has a  
crush on you"

Loren starts eying Mel and Mel just stands there thinking" they would look so good  
together, they have so much in common and they both love music... ohhhhhhhhh  
light bulb! wait what did Loren just say?

Mel:"Wait what? No I do not have crush on Eddie I have a boyfriend that i am very  
much in love with Miss Loren Tate!"  
Loren: "Mel relax im just kidding wow didn't know you were so defensive.  
well Mel i just came buy to ask you how many backstage passes you need?"  
Mel:"oh well I'm sure Adam would want to come"  
Loren:"Is that all? Eddie do you want to come?"

Eddie could help it she was so beautiful, any guy would be stupid not to think that  
even if she wasn't a big rock star she would still be beautiful.  
Loren was starting to get a little crept out because Eddie just stood there staring at  
her with drool coming out of his mouth  
Loren and Mel:"EDDIE!?"  
Eddie:"yeah whats up?"  
Loren:"did you want to come"  
Eddie:"come to what?"  
Loren:"my concert tonight at the Avolan?"  
Eddie:"me?"  
Loren: "yeah, any friend of Mel's is a friend of mine come on it'll be fun you can

hang out back stage be in the front row and youd get to come to the after party."  
Eddie:"oh um yeah sure i'd love to go"  
Loren: "Awesome! Ill be right back im just going to go to the car and get the  
passes"

Loren walks off and Mel is eying Eddie. Eddie looks at Mel

Eddie:"What? Why are you looking at me like that Mel?"  
Mel:"Because it couldn't of been more obvious that you are in love with my girl  
Loren Tate!"  
Eddie:"Psh what?! No im not..."  
Mel:"yes you are! you cant hide that from me Eddie Duran!"  
Eddie:"It doesn't matter she has a boyfriend its not like she would ever notice me  
and besides shes a rock star she would never go for a high school boy like me."  
Mel: "are you serious Eddie you are like her number one fan yo are in love with her  
and she inspires you wright music"  
Loren had just showed back up with the passes and heard that Eddie rights music  
Loren: "oh, Eddie i didnt know you wrote music."  
Eddie: "oh, um, no i dont think so its a work in progress" Eddie said a little  
embarrased  
Loren: "thats so cool maybe i could hear it sometime?"  
Eddie:"oh i dont think so its still a work in progress"  
Loren:"Eddie you shouldnt be afraid to show people how you feel thats all that  
music is its showing people how you feel and why feel that way"  
Eddie: "but im not like you i dont like to tell people how i feel "  
Loren:"you dont have to be like me to tell people how you feel, you probaly wont  
believe this but i used to be just like you, all shy and confused not wanting anybody  
to hear my music and then i met Mel and she showed me how to have fun and not  
care what other people thought about my stuff as long as i loved it. if it werent for  
Mel i probaly be just a regular person still wrighting music in my room with the  
door locked so no one could hear me. but im not i made somthing out of it and i  
make people want to get up off there chairs and dance and sing along with me. i  
really just wright songs now to thank people for being my fans and helping for  
being where i am and who i am today"  
Eddie: "i think for know ill just keep my music to myself for the time being"  
Loren: "oh dont worry eddie i will get you to play a song for me one day and that is  
a promise" smileing devilishly but jokingly "uh well i have to go as soon as i am  
done signing some autographs i have to go meet up with Kelly she wants to have a  
meeting about the concert tonight so ill see you guys later?"  
Mel: "yea and ill try to get Adam to come he's a huge fan."  
Loren: laughing "okay Mel, and what about you Eddie?"  
Eddie: "wouldnt miss it"  
Loren: "awsome ill have my driver pick you up around 6:30ish"  
Mel: "okay bye Lo!"  
Loren: "bye guys!"

As Lorens walking back to the limo after she signed a few autographs for her fans at  
the school Mel couldn't wait till Eddie and Loren hooked up they were perfect for  
each other she just had to get Loren away from that jackass of a boyfriend Tyler  
Rorke. She knew he was cheating on Loren with someone at the school she just had  
to prove it before she told Loren.

Loren was in the limo when she saw him.  
Loren: "TYLER!"  
Tyler: "hey, babe what are you doing here?" he said confused  
Loren: "i came to surprise Mel. And to drop off the passes for her and some of her  
friends"  
Tyler: "You should really drop Mel shes just an anchor holding pulling you down."  
Loren: "Ty! I cant believe you just said that Mel is my best friend, and nothing will  
change that! Stop trying to change my life im sick and tired of all your bullshit of  
trying to change me!"  
Tyler: "Your right im sorry babe. Am I forgiven?"  
Loren: "For now"  
Loren still couldnt believe tyler just said that they had been together for almost a  
year and he kept wanting to take the next level with her but she just wasnt ready  
to do that.  
Little did she know that tyler had a plan that she wasnt ready for and wouldnt be  
ready for, for a long long time.

Eddie was so pumped he rushed home to see his dad tell him that he just met Loren  
Tate and he was going to get to go to the concert and hang out backstage with Mel  
and Adam and go to the after party he couldn't wait to see Loren again.


	2. Chapter 2: Mel's big news!

Loren was on her way to pick up Mel when she got a text from her saying Adam wasn't going because he is mad at her and she doesn't know why. When Loren go to Mel's house she was crying. Loren was upset with this Adam guy they had been going out for 8 months now and he was acting like a total douche towards Mel and she didn't like it, not one bit.

Loren: "Mel? Why are you with this guy if he's such a douche towards you?"

Mel: "Well I feel the same way towards Adam that you feel for Tyler."

Loren: "That's not the same Mel every time I called you in these past 8 months you've said something about Adam being mad at you."

Mel:" Lo, I love him, and he loves me"

Loren:"Okay there's something different about you Mel, you would never let anyone walk all over you like this what's up?"

Mel:"..."

Loren: "OMG! Mel are you pregnant?!"

Mel:"no"

Loren: "Mel! How could you? How are you pregnant?"

Mel gave her a dumb look and said "Well I'm pretty sure that you place the guys-"

Loren: "Okay smart ass I'm glad that you can joke around at a time like this!"

Mel:"I know Lo, I'm so scared I don't know what I'm going to do if Lisa and Gus find out."

Loren:"Wait they don't know?!"

Mel:"Are you kidding me if they found out they would disown me..."

As Mel finished up her conversation with Loren they pulled up at a club not just any club but The Club also known as MK. Loren was confused as to why Loren's driver brought them here Mel had given him the address and programed it into the GPS.

Loren:"Mel? Why are we at a club I thought we were picking up Eddie?"

Mel:"We are. There's an apartment inside over the bar."

Loren: "That still doesn't explain to me why we are here this is MK the hottest club on the sunset that rock and roll legend Max Duran owns why would... Duran, Eddie's last name is Duran!"

Mel:"Gold star! I need a gold star right here please because miss Loren Tate just put 2 and 2 together!"

Loren: "So your telling me that Eddie Duran is THE Max and Katy Duran's offspring?!"

Mel:"Lets give a round of applause for Loren Tate every body!"

Loren: "Wait where's Eddie now?"

Mel:"Hmm I don't know probably still inside he probably didn't hear us come up come on lets go get him."


	3. Chapter 3: Max Duran

Mel and Loren got out of the car and went inside to look for Eddie when they ran into Max Duran.

Loren:"Oh my, I'm so sorry Mr... your Max Duran! Oh my..."

Max:"Hey Mel, Eddie said he'd be right down he wants to look his best for, um, i think he said her name was lo-"

Mel:"lombada?"

Mas:"what?"

Mel smiled and pointed to Loren to indicate that was who he was trying to impress.

Max:" Oh I'm being rude I'm-"

Loren:"Max Duran only the greatest thing to ever happen to rock and roll."

Max:"well im glad you know who I am miss Loren Tate"

Loren:" You know my name?! You know my name! How does he know my name Mel?"

Mel:" Oh i don't know maybe because your Loren Tate the rock star!"

Loren:"Oh yeah, i forget sometimes sorry about being such a fan girl a minute ago Mr.-"

Max:"Call me max Mr. Duran is my father!"

Loren:"Ha yeah cuz I've never heard that one before."

Just as Loren was about to go get Eddie he came down stairs.

Eddie:" Hey guy's, pops."

Mel:"Well we were worried thought someone may have kidnapped ya'"

Eddie:"Oh is that so?"

Mel:"No, Loren was being stupid and couldn't put 2 and 2 together."

Eddie:"what?"

Mel:"she just realized your last name was Duran and Max Duran was your dad."

Eddie:"Oh so your saying she flipped out and went all fan girl on him?"

Loren:"NO!"

Max and Mel:"YES!"

Loren:" I did not you want to see fan girl you should see my mom."

Mel:"Nora? She's in town since when?!"

Loren:"Um, she never left."

Mel:"Yeah she did she took off with Don"

Loren:"See this is why I don't like Don they do stuff out of the blue and not to mention his daughter!"

Mel:"Yea I know, I hate her with a burning passion!"

Eddie:"Wow Mel, I never heard of you hating anyone except my ex."

Mel and Eddie:"Adriana"

Loren:"Wait your Aids ex?!"

Eddie:" How do you know Adriana Masters?"

Loren:"Because she's my step sister"

Eddie:"..."


	4. Chapter 4: the concert

When they got to the Avalon Loren was furious with Tyler he acted like a complete jackass the whole ride here, He kept asking aloud for Mel and Eddie to hear.

Tyler:"why do you keep bringing Mel, she's not like us and she never will be, And what about this guy why is he here? Ive never heard you talk about him before and what kind of name is Eddie?"

Loren:"TYLER! SHUT UP! Do not bash my friends like that!

and now she had to go on stage while she was mad at Tyler. She hated it when she got mad at him, he tries to be a good guy, but Tyler pushed her to far this time. He talked bad about my friends and to there face she wanted nothing to do with Tyler right now, she just wanted to have a good show and apologize to Mel and especially Eddie.  
After Tyler started talking about Katy leaving Eddie and max behind she felt awful. she may not know Eddie that well but she did know when people felt hurt.

Loren thought to herself "I should go see if Eddie's okay, I can talk to Mel later" she knew Mel would never let anything anyone said get to her. Once she was done with make up she had 2 minutes till show time.

Loren thinking to herself: "Okay I have 2 minutes to kill. Go apologize to Eddie or go warmup?"

At that exact moment Loren saw Eddie.

Loren:" hey eddie

Eddie:"hey Loren, um, good luck with the show" he said shyly

Loren:"thanks but are you okay?"

Eddie thought for a moment about what she could be talking about and then it hit him.

Eddie:"Oh yeah im fine. I'm used to people talking about Katy leaving me and my dad.

Loren:"Yea maybe but still it was Tyler and he doesn't even know why she really left he had no right to talk to you like that."

Eddie:"Loren, really, im fine I don't let people like Tyler get to me. I guess I have Mel to thank for that."

Loren:"Yeah, Mel has that effect on people-

stage manager:" 20 seconds till showtime people!"

Loren:"Well Eddie, enjoy the show we'll talk more later, okay?"

Eddie:"Yeah."

Loren pulled Eddie into a hug, pulled away and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, smiled and walked on stage.

Eddie smiled and walked towards the audience where Mel was to enjoy the show.

About 3 hours later Loren finished her set and 2 encore. When Loren looked out to the crowd she saw something she never thought she would ever see. Loren ran off stage and past everybody trying not to show that she was upset. when she got to her dressing room she locked it and went to the couch and started crying into a pillow.

For over a year Loren had given him everything. EVERYTHING! And now all she saw when she thought of Tyler was a picture in her head of him kissing Adriana her step sister.

Tyler yelled to Loren to let him in pulling her out of her thoughts and into a much darker place. Loren was filled with rage and wanted absolutely nothing to do with Tyler.

She ran over to the door of her dressing room, unlocked it and opened it, and all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5: thank you

Loren started screaming at Tyler telling him what a jackass he was. she was about to slap him when she saw Eddie and Mel step in. Mel was pulling Loren back into her dressing room and Eddie was pushing Tyler telling him to leave her alone. and then he was in the room in front of both Mel and Loren, blocking the door way so no one could get in.

Mel:"lo, what happened we were on our way to come see you, and the next thing we know we heard someone screaming and we ran to you thinking you were hurt."

Eddie:" yeah lo, what happened?"

Loren didn't hear anything Mel ore Eddie were saying until she finally took a deep breath started at the wall and finally had calmed down enough to say

Loren:"Tyler... was kissing Adriana"

Mel stared in shock not knowing what to do. but Eddie did.

he walked out of the room and went looking for Tyler. he saw him standing with a tall blonde probably a model, but he didn't care he had never seen her before and couldn't care less so he ignored her and went straight to Tyler.

Eddie:"what the hell is wrong with you? how could you do that to her?"

Tyler:"what are you talking about kid"

Eddie:"Loren saw you kissing Adriana her sister. what kind of sick bastard would do that?"

Tyler:"don't tal-"

Eddie:"don't start with me. you've probably been cheating on Loren the whole time you were together weren't you!"

Tyler:" listen ed-"

Tyler didn't get to finish his sentence because Eddie had hit him. and kept hitting him until security came and broke up the fight well more like to tear Eddie away from Tyler.

as they were about to throw Eddie out Loren came out and told them to let him stay and make Tyler leave instead.

Loren:" just how stupid are you?"

Eddie:"what do you mean?"

Loren:" he could have killed you if he got his hands on you."

Eddie:"well he didn't. he didn't touch me once."

Loren:" why?"

Eddie:"why what?"

Loren:" why'd you do it?"

Eddie:"do what?"

Loren:" why did you beat him to a pulp?"

Eddie:" oh that, well he hurt you and i don't like when people hurt my friends especially if they cheat on them and they were supposed to be in love."

Loren:"well you didn't have to do that Eddie but thank you.

Eddie:"anything for you Loren"

Loren leaned in and gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek then left Eddie blushing and smiling.

when Loren got back to the dressing room Mel was still there and saw Loren smiling.

Mel:" okay i know Ive never been in a relationship like you had with dipshit but i don't think you should be smiling."

Loren:"yeah i know but, Ive known me and Tyler were over for a while now.

Mel:" what do ya mean?"

Loren:" oh, ever since my mom got married to don a few months back Tyler's been really distant."

Mel:" well okay but that still doesn't tell me why you smiling"

Loren:" oh, that, no reason" she said smiling even bigger.

Mel: Loren Tate what are you up too!"

Loren:" nothing..."

Mel:"fine ill let it go for now but i will find out Loren Tate."

Loren just stood there shaking her head thinking about Eddie and how kind and caring he is and how she wants to know anything and everything about Eddie Duran. And she plans on doing just that.


	6. Chapter 6: the veiw

**thank you guys for all of your reviews! i love to hear that you like my story!**

**and you guys have been asking how old Loren and Eddie are and just to clear it up they are both 18.**

**so here's the chapter i hope you guys like it!**

****Loren

Loren got up the next morning and walked down stairs in her penthouse the label got for her. she had decided not to go to the after party because of everything that happened with Tyler but she told Mel and Eddie they were more then welcomed to go but they didn't, they would've only gone for Loren.

As Loren looked out the window and watched the sunrise she was feeling inspired. She went back upstairs got dressed in sweats and a hoodie with her guitar in hand when her stomach growled. "okay so im inspired and hungry" she said aloud and laughed to her self. She sat her guitar down on her piano bench and went to make herself a ham, egg, and cheese sandwich and was out the door.

Eddie

Eddie was just getting out of bed and went to go get the mail when he saw a big manilla envelope addressed to him. he opened it and...

Max "wow! do you need to go to the doctor Eddie? your eyes look like there about to fall out son."

Eddie "its from Baylor"

Max "well what does it say?!"

Eddie "i got in."

Max "SON I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!"

Eddie "thanks dad."

Max "what wrong son? you got into your top choice school!"

Eddie "yea i know but there are things that im not ready for."

Max "That's okay, that's what growing up is about, its about making hard decisions.

Eddie "yeah."

Max " oh i see. this is about Loren isn't it?"

Eddie "What? NO! this has nothing to do with Loren. She doesn't even like me like that. She's just a friend pop.

Max "Yeah maybe, but I know you see the potential for more Eddie."

Eddie "Yeah maybe I do but she doesn't-"

Max " You wont know until you find out"

Eddie " Yeah, I guess ill never know then"

Max "Just because you ar-"

Eddie "Yeah, yeah I know, I think im gonna head out I need to sort out somethings pops.

Max "Okay just don't stay out to late"

Eddie "Okay pops. See ya later."

Loren

When Loren got up to her spot she felt instantly inspired, just like always. It was just how she was hidden and no one would be able to see her but she could see everything for miles out that inspired her.

She pulled her guitar out of its case, and started playing the song she was working on last night and started to sing.

they tell me its nice this time of year down on earth  
but my heads been in the clouds im acting weird  
and lost for words  
falling like the stars  
im falling fast and hard for something out of reach  
now i could be there but you wouldn't see me  
hover in the air like im just a day dream, oh  
why does it feel so far?  
close enough to touch but, you're looking through me  
in the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are  
might as well be mars.

Person "is that a new song?"

Loren jumped not knowing someone was watching her let alone listing to her sing in private. She looked back from where the voice came from and saw him standing there.

She just shook her head smiled and said " What are you doing here Duran?"


	7. Chapter 7

**please review i love to hear what you think of my story! good or bad. please review:)**

****Loren:"what are you doing up here Duran?"

Eddie:"well i intended to come up here and think but then i saw you and you started playing that song so i just stood back and watched the magic happen." he said smiling.

Loren:"well okay but that's not what i meant Eddie."

Eddie:"then what did you mean?"

Loren:"how are you up here? how do you know about this place

Eddie:"oh, that what are you doing up here?."

Loren:"yeah"

Eddie:"well when i was little me and my dad use to live right over that hill and one day i felt like going for a hike and then i found this place. how about you?"

Loren:"i don't need to explain myself this is my secret spot"

Eddie:"i don't see your name anywhere up here",he said jokingly.

Loren just laughed and pointed to the tree she was she was laying against.

Eddie looked up to where she was pointing and saw what she was pointing at and laughed.

Eddie:"that doesn't mean anything that just means you have your name on a tree. not even your name it just has your initials L.T. on it.

Loren just stuck her tongue out at him and said "whatever your just jealous i did it 12 years ago.

Eddie:" you've been coming up here for 12 years?"

Loren:"no 14, i just decided to do that when i was old enough to have a pocket knife and pepper spray with me."

Eddie:" oh that makes since. so really why are you up here lo?

Loren took in a deep breath and replied with "this is where i come after i write down a song and decide if its going to be heard by anyone or i keep it for myself."

Eddie:"well if its worth anything I thought it was amazing." he said as he was looking down not wanting to make eye contact.

Loren:"thanks Eddie, that means a lot to me especially coming from you.

Eddie looked up into those deep brown eyes of hers and got lost in them. When he finally pulled himself out of the trance that he was in he realized she was waiting for an answer.

Eddie:"I'm sorry what?" he said blushing

Loren:"I asked what are did you come up here to think about?"

Eddie:"oh, I came up here to think about if im really ready to leave L.A.

Loren was shocked.

Loren:"WHAT?!" she yelled. "i mean what?"

Eddie:" I got into Baylor."

Loren was shocked, this man that she was starting to fall for was going to leave without even giving her a chance. She started to say something but then noticed he looked upset about something.

Loren:" You don't sound as happy as I thought you would be was it not the school you wanted to go to?"

Eddie:"No that's not it. Baylor was my first choice school."

Loren:" Oh my god Eddie! That's amazing! do you know how hard it is to do that?!"

Eddie:"Yeah, I know but I don't know if im ready to leave all my friends and family behind just yet.

Loren:"Eddie its okay to not be sure of something. This is a big thing this could change your life forever."

Eddie:"yeah I know but there's something else."

Loren gave him a look telling him to go on.

Eddie:"Well there's this girl that I haven't known for long but every time I talk to her even just look at her I can feel myself falling for her and I know she doesn't feel the same about me as I do for her."

Loren cared for Eddie and was upset by the thought of him with another girl but if they couldn't be more, then she would be there for him as a friend.

Loren:"Well how do you know, have you asked her?"

Eddie:"no but-"

Loren:"I want you to do something for me Eddie"

Eddie:"what?"

Loren:" I want you to walk up to this girl and tell her how you feel, and find out how she feels about you."

Eddie:"bu-"

Loren:"Eddie, if you really care about this girl let her know and don't hide your feelings from her. If she's a smart girl then she wouldn't let someone like you go. True love only comes once in a life time Eddie. Don't let it slip away."

At that moment she got a call from Steven telling her she was late for her 11:30 meeting with the label.

Loren:"Sorry about that, it was Steven I have to go, but Eddie?"

Eddie:"yeah Loren?"

Loren:" If shes smart she wont turn you down. I know I wouldn't." She got up and walked over to him gave him a kiss on the cheek and just like that she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie

Eddie just stood there thinking about what just happened wondering what Loren had meant by "If she's smart she wont let you go. I know I wouldn't" What does that even mean?! Does she feel the same for me as I do do for her? Damn! Why do girls have to be so confusing!? Eddie sat down and something caught his eye. Loren's guitar. she was in such a hurry she must have forgotten it. He picked it up and started running the way Loren had went. when he got there he saw Loren's car pulling away. "Shit!" how am I going to get her guitar to her? "Mel!" Eddie pulled out his phone and called Mel.

Mel:"Whats up ed?"

Eddie:" hey Mel I need you to do something for me."

Mel:"Sure what is it?"

Eddie:"I was talking with Loren she got a phone call from Steven saying she was late for a meeting."

Mel:"Not seeing what you need me to do for you ed."

Eddie:" Well she left so fast she forgot her guitar."

Mel:" She left her guitar? Really? That is so unlike here she takes that thing with her every where."

Eddie:"yeah so if I drop it off at your place could you take it to her since you have her number and you know where she lives."

Mel:" Or I could be your hero and give you her number and tell you where she lives."

Eddie:"Mel it would be easier to just-"

Mel:" I cant im not home so ill text you her number and address and you can give it to her personally.

Eddie:"fine whatever."

Mel hung up and texted Eddie, Loren's number and address. as son as Eddie got the message he was on his way over to Loren's until he remembered she was going to a meeting. He didn't know what to do if he parked out front of her building he would look like a stalker but if he went home his dad would ask whose guitar he was holding. so he decided to text Loren.

to Loren:"hey Loren, its Eddie, i got your number from Mel, because you left in such a rush you forgot your guitar."

Loren

Loren's phone beeped while Jake was talking and was annoyed with Loren yet again.

Jake:"that better be life or death."

Loren laughed, Jake may act like a pit-bull sometimes but his bark was worse then his bite. Goren checked her phone it was from someone she didn't know, she opened it and saw it was from Eddie and that she forgot her guitar.

Loren:"oh my god! how could I be so stupid!"

Jake:" you okay lo?"

Loren:"yeah, I went somewhere and my friend was there and when Steven called me I rushed here and left my guitar on accident."

Jake:"wait which one?"

Loren:"my martin" she said looking down

Jake:"Go get it we can reschedule this for later I know how much that thing means to you."

Loren:" Thank you Jake! i am so sorry ill make it up to you by writing a new #1 hit single" she ran out to her car and texted Eddie back.

to Eddie:"wow i am so stupid okay im on my back to our spot right now."

to Loren:"well actually im not at our spot"

to Eddie:"where are you then?"

to Loren:" im at home about to head over to your place to give you your guitar. Mel gave me the address."

to Eddie:"oh, okay just give me 30 minutes and ill be home.

to Loren:"okay"

Loren sat there thinking she was forgetting something. but she couldn't remember so she just shook it off and drove home. when she got to her building she stopped to talk to Jeffery.

Jeffery:"Afternoon "

Loren:" Good afternoon Jeffery, i have a friend his name is Eddie Duran, he should be here in about 15 minutes when he gets here just send him on up okay?"

Jeffery:"of course , may I ask you what you would like to do with Tyler?"

Loren:"I want him removed from the approved list, I don't want to see him ever again."

Jeffery:"Will do ."

Loren:"Thank you Jeffery"

Loren headed up to her apartment to clean up before Eddie came over, when she got a knock at the door she jumped up off the couch excited to see Eddie again. When she opened the door she screamed in surprise.

Loren:"OH MY GOD! what are you doing here?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Loren**:"Ian?! What are you doing here?!"  
**Ian**:"Wait. so I didnt call you 2 weeks ago telling you i was going to be in town and needed a place to stay?"  
**Loren**:" I knew I was forgetting something!"  
**Ian**:" How could you forget me, I'm your favorite cousin Lo.

Loren was jumping up and down she was ecstatic that Ian was here, she jumped on him to give him a hug and he went crashing to the ground.

**Ian**:" I get it your happy to see me Lo, but can I just say... OOWWWWWWW!"  
**Loren**:"Sorry! I'm just so happy to see you!"

When the elevator beeped indicating that someone was getting off she didnt think anything of it. She was to busy laughing at Ian. When she finally remembered Eddie was bringing her guitar over she snapped to it and knew who got off the elevator. When she looked up she saw a shocked Eddie staring at them.

**Loren**:" Hey, Eddie iI'm glad your here!"  
**Eddie**:"You sure, you look like you two were enjoying yourselfs."  
**Ian**:"Its not like that."  
**Eddie**:"Its not like what?" he yelled  
**Loren**:"Eddie whats wrong?"  
**Eddie**:"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Your lying on the floor making googly eyes at him!"  
**Loren**:"Eddie calm down, its not lik-"  
**Eddie**:" Its not really? Because from where I'm standing it looks exactly like that!"  
**Loren**:"Why are you yelling at me Eddie?"  
**Eddie**:"Because you've moved on! I thought there was something between us! And that we could have been something more than friends Loren! But I guess since your with-"  
**Ian**:" Loren's my cousin"  
**Eddie**:"Wait, what?"  
**Loren**:"Ian is my cousin, Eddie."  
**Eddie**:"oh... well heres your guitar Loren, ill leave now."  
**Loren**:"Eddie wai-"

Eddie was already in the elevator and heading down to the first floor. Loren was so confused about what had happened. Did Eddie just admit to liking her? Did he really thing there could be more between them?

Ian finally got up from the floor, went inside and found loren's car key's. When he got back out to the hallway, he found loren in the same spot with the same confused look on her face. Ian stood in front of her trying to snap her out of it. When she finally looked up to him. He smiled he could tell by the look in her eyes that she had strong fellings for this Eddie guy.

**Ian:**"Here, take these and go find him."  
**Loren**:"What, no I'm suppose to be spending thime with you Ian."  
**Ian**:"And I am telling you to go find him. Lo, you can try to hide it but we both know you cant hide anything from me.  
**Loren**:"I'm not tying to hide anything."  
**Ian**:"Then quit lieing to yourself! Telling yourself to not go for it Lo, just because your afraid to get your heart broken. You like him and he likes you!  
**Loren**:"Maybe but I havent known him long, and I dont want to lose him."  
**Ian**:"Then dont push him away like everyone else Lo, just go for it!"

Loren just shook her head and smiled. Ian always knew how to talk her into doing stupid and crazy things, no matter what it was he always found away to get her to do it.

Ian knew he had won. Loren could never say no to him he was always right. Even about her not being in love with Tyler. He held the keys in her face until she took them and headed for the elevator and then stoped and looked behind her.

**Loren**:"Thank you Ian, you always know just what to say to make me do anything."  
**Ian**:"Anytime Lo."

While Loren was driving to Eddie's she was thinking about what she would tell him. Would she trust her heart and let herself fall or would she just tell him she just wanted to be friends? Oh, thats a stupid question! She wouldn't drive all the way to Eddies place to tell him she likes him as just a friend because that would just be a lie.  
finally after what felt like a life time she was at Eddies. She got out of the car and headed inside. When she got in max saw Loren and went over to her.

**Max**:"Hey Loren, how are you?"  
**Loren**:"Hey Max, I've been better. But have you seen Eddie? I really need to talk to him."  
**Max**:"Yea he's up stairs just go on in i dont think hed hear you knock because when I came down here he was writing a new song."  
**Loren**:"Oh okay thanks Max."

Loren ran up stairs to talk to Eddie when she heard him singing. She debated about going in until she opened the door and his back was facing her so she went inside to have a better listen.

-Eddie singing  
_if i could create the perfect girl_  
_it'd be you_  
_big brown eyes and that pretty smile, its true_  
_im falling in love what have i got to lose?_  
_id be happy to say 143 to you _  
_lets spark this felling tonight,_  
_full moon, _  
_20 seconds till midnight _  
_you and me on a rocket alright, count 3,2,1_  
_(Cody Longo: Atmosphere)_

Eddie sighed and put down his guitar and was headed down stairs to talk to his dad about Loren when he saw her and jumped.

**Eddie**:"Loren you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here? And how long have you been standing there?"  
**Loren**:"Just long enough to hear one of the sweetest songs I've ever heard. And" she said walking over to him."long enough to know that i want to do this." She reached up and put her arms around Eddie's neck and brought his head to hers, and she pressed her lips against his.


	10. Chapter 10

When Eddie realized what was happening he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. When she started to back away he pulled her closer trying to make the kiss last longer.

Loren didn't want to pull away, the kiss was amazing it was like nothing she had ever felt before, but they needed to talk. Loren sighed and pulled away feeling light headed. As soon as she pulled away from Eddie's lips she felt his hands tighten on her waist, she laughed.

**Loren**:"I'm not going anywhere."  
**Eddie**:"Well, I would hope not" he said wanting to press his lips to hers again, managed not to and lifted his eyes to look into hers. And saw something there that he had never seen before.  
**Eddie**:"Are you okay?"  
**Loren**:"Yeah, why would I not be?"  
**Eddie**:"I don't know, I was just thinking that maybe you regretted it."  
**Loren**:"Regretted what?"  
**Eddie**:"You know... what just happened between us."  
**Loren smiling**:"Oh you mean this?"  
She pulled Eddie back down to her so she could press her lips aganist his but instead of pulling away after a few seconds she let her lips linger there making it last before she pulled away.

**Eddie**:"Um...Yeah... that" he said breathlissly.  
**Loren**:"Why would I regret kissing you?"  
**Eddie**:"I dont know, maybe because you just got out of a relationship with Tyler?"  
**Loren**:"Tyler and I were on again off again for the past 2 months Eddie. I knew we were over for awhile and I'm sure he did too thats probaly why he was kissing Aid.  
**Eddie**:"Then why were you so upset when you saw them kissing?"  
**Loren**:"Because it still hurt Eddie, I mean we were still together when it happened and it was with Adriana."  
**Eddie**:"Is that the main reason why you were upset?"  
**Loren**:"Well yeah."  
**Eddie**:"But she hates you."  
**Loren**:"Maybe but still we used to be friends, and then our parents got married and then she started to hate me. But it dosent matter if she hates me or not she's still family."  
**Eddie**:"Yeah, I guess, so your sure you don't regret kissing me?  
**Loren**:"I'm positive, but if I knew I was going to kiss you today I would have kissed you up on that hill."

Eddie smiled and bent his head down to Loren's. Loren got weak in the knees when Eddie kissed her and he could tell so he started to move towards the couch when someone cleared their throat and Loren pulled away, blushed, then turned towards the door to see Max smiling at them like they were guilty for comiting a crime. He just laughed and shook his head thinking how happy Eddie looked.

**Loren**:"Hi Max, how are you?"  
**Max**:"I'm good, but-"  
**Eddie**:"Pop"  
**Max**:"I wasn't going to say anything rude, I was just going to say she looks like she had seen a ghost."  
**Loren**:"No, I just thought we were alone up here is all."  
**Max**:"Oh you were I just got up here about 5 minutes ago when you guys started to uh, what are the kids calling it nowadays? Making out is it?"

Loren and Eddie laughed at Max knowing he was trying to embarrass Eddie.

**Max**:"Well Ill just let you guys go, Grace is down stairs freaking out because there's a party tomrrow night and there is no preformence like we promised there would be."  
**Loren**:"I could do it Max."  
**Max**:"No I couldnt ask you to do that Loren."  
**Loren**:"No its no problem Jake has been wanting me to preform somewhere before my next concert anyway just to try some of my new stuff and see if people like it."  
**Max**:" You'd do that?"  
**Loren**:"Yeah, I'd love to Max."  
**Max**:"You are a life saver thank you so much Loren! Ill give you a call later to tell you the details about the party tomorrow be here around 8?"  
**Loren**:"Yeah no problem Max."  
**Max**:"Well im going to leave before you change your mind."

With that Max was gone and Loren was laughing and turned to Eddie who was staring at her.

**Loren**:"What?"  
**Eddie**:"That was so nice of you Lo, you didnt have to do that, your not going to be paid much you know that?"  
**Loren**:"I dont need to be paid have you forgotten i'm like a billionaire Eddie. I have plenty of money I was going to do it for free."  
**Eddie**:"Why?"  
**Loren**:"Because me and the band couldnt care less about the money, we do it because we love what we do. And we make people happy thats the best part of our job."  
**Eddie**:"I dont think that I've ever met anyone like you before Tate."  
**Loren**:"Is that so Mr. Eddie Duran?  
**Eddie**:"Yes it is and you have the most beautiful big brown eyes I have ever seen."  
**Loren**:"Wait so that song was about me?"  
**Eddie**:"What are you talking about?"  
**Loren**:"You remeber the song you were singing before I kissed you."  
**Eddie**:"Oh that song, it wasnt abo-"  
**Loren**:" I loved it."  
**Eddie**:"Really because I wrote it for you, but its not finished."  
**Loren**:"Eddie why are you hiding?"  
**Eddie**:"What do you mean?"  
**Loren**:" Your music, its really good well I mean ive only heard part of that one song but I dont even have words to describe what it was like. Eddie if you give me a chance i could help you make your dreams come true but you have to trust me. I know that you have truse issues like me but-"  
**Eddie**:"How do you know that?"  
**Loren**:"Because youve been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes.  
and I know because of what _she_ did, you'll never fully be able to trust people."

Eddie was amazed someone like Loren figured that out, they met only a few days ago and she already knew more about his past then anyone he had ever met before even Mel. And they had known each other since grade 4.

**Eddie**:"Ill do it."  
**Loren**:" Look I know your scared but if yo- did you just say you'll do it?"  
**Eddie**:"Yeah, Ill do it, I trust you and I know that you wouldnt be doing this if you didnt believe in me.  
**Loren**:"So your going to let me help you?"  
**Eddie**:"Yeah. Why not what do I have to lose?"  
**Loren smiling**:"That's the spirit! Come on there's someone I want you to meet!"  
**Eddie**:"Who?"  
**Loren**:"You'll see when we get there!"


	11. Chapter 11

Loren called her driver to take her to her managers office. She would have drove but she kept seeing thing and people she had never even heard of. But she just shook her head to try to get the images out of her head. When Eddie noticed something was wrong, he was worried. He was going to say something but he knew that Loren would deny everything because she didn't want him to worry about her.

When they finally got to the office Loren could barley walk and she kept hearing voices, very faint voices she couldnt quite hear what they were saying but she could tell that they were stressed. It worried Loren she didnt know if she was going crazy or if she was just hearing things because she was tired.

Loren was about to fall when she felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around her to steady her and she smiled.

**Loren**:"Thanks Eddie"  
**Eddie**:"Anything for you, but hey are you okay?"  
**Loren**:"What? Yeah I'm fine just really tired. Why?"  
**Eddie**:"Because you need to wake up."  
**Loren**:"What?"  
**Eddie**:"I said because you almost fell down."  
**Loren**:"Oh, I'm just tired Eddie thats all."

When Loren walked into what was suppose to be Jake's office, she was suddenly in a hospital room. With people crying and screaming saying "This cant be happening!"

She went over to the bed to see who it was. She stood there shocked, thinking that's not possible, that cant be...me? But how!? I'm right here!" Loren walked over to the door when she saw Mel crying in the waitingroom with someone she didnt recognize trying to comfort her.

Loren stood in the middle of the doorway yelling "Where the hell am I?"

Then all of a sudden she heard that same voice from earlier but it was more clear now, she just didn't know who the voice belonged too but it said "Loren babe, you have to wake up you promised to never leave me. Please wake up Loren!"

She had heard that voice before she could put a face to the voice but couldn't find a name for this man with an angels face. She just wanted to sit and cry. She closed her eyes and she suddenly heard screaming and she looked up and saw nothing but headlights and started screaming until everything went black.

She opened her eyes again to a room full of people she didn't know. Then all of a sudden a women with light brown hair and brown eyes who looked like she had been crying for weeks looked up and started crying but with a smile on her face and started talking "Loren sweetie! I thought i had lost you!"  
**Loren**:"Where am I? Who are you? And who's Loren?"

**so i hope it was worth the wait guys sorry it took so long to put up! and sorry its not that long. i promise i will try and put another one up today or tomorrow! please review! i really want to know what you guys think of my story! thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

She was surrounded by people that she had never seen before but the woman that had woken up, the only one that was up at this moment, was freaking out trying to wake everyone up. After she got everyone up she left the room leaving her with all these eyes on her.

**Loren**:"Is anyone going to tell me where the hell I am? Or who I am? Or who all of you are?"

Before she could get an answer from anyone the woman was back with a man with a

white lab coat which must have been the doctor.

**Doctor**:"Okay there are too many people in here. All of you need to leave even you ."  
**Nora**:"But I'm her mother she needs me!"  
**Doctor**:"Yes and you can come back in when we are done running tests ."  
**Nora**:"Oh okay."

The doctor shut the door, turned around and went over to sit next to Loren and started asking her all of these questions that she didn't have the answers to.

**Doctor**:"Do you know what your name is?"  
**Loren**:"…."  
**Doctor**:"What year is it?"  
**Loren**:"…"  
**Doctor**:"Occupation?"  
**Loren**:"…."  
**Doctor**:"Do you know where you are?"  
**Loren**:"Well I'm going to go out on a limb here and say I'm at a hospital."  
**Doctor**:"Still has a sense of humor I see." he said laughing at Loren's little joke.  
**Loren**:"Am I ever going to get my questions answered doc.?"  
**Doctor**:"Oh of course what would you like to know?"  
**Loren**:"Well first off my name?"  
**Doctor**:"Your name is Loren Tate."  
**Loren**:"Okay how did I get here? And how come I don't know anyone or anything?"  
**Doctor**:"Well Loren you were in a car crash a few months ago, you were injured. you hit your head on the wheel I am assuming, and you blacked out. When the ambulance got there you came too and on the way here you slipped into a coma.  
**Loren**:"Oh, how long was I in a coma?"  
**Doctor**:"For 2 months."  
**Loren**:"That explains a lot."  
Doctor:"Do you have anymore questions?"  
**Loren**:"Just one. You said my name is Loren Tate, so is that woman that's looking threw the window of the door my mom?"  
the doctor turned around and looked at Nora and laughed"Yes Miss Tate she is."  
**Loren**:"Thank you."  
**Doctor**:"Its my job. So I'm going to go let the nurse know you're awake and you can have visitors. But not too many I don't want you to get too over whelmed by everyone and slip into another coma Miss Tate."  
**Loren**:"Thank you."

When the doctor left a few people walked in it was her mom, a girl that looked around 18 who had the brightest neon cloths on ever. A young man around 21, 22, with light brown hair wearing ordinary everyday clothes. And last was a boy about 18 or 19 with black hair and the sexiest brown eyes even though he the had bags under his eyes and they were blood shot. He looked so hurt and lost. She just wanted to get up out of the bed and hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright.

It was silent for a few minutes until Nora broke the silence.

**Nora**:"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves."  
**Loren**:"Your my mom."  
**Nora**:"You remember"  
**Loren**:"No I asked the doctor and he said yes."  
**Nora**:"Oh okay well this is Melissa, your best friend since you were four. This is Ian, your cousin who is also your best guy friend. And this, this is-"  
**Loren**:"I know who he is his name is Eddie."

Eddie looked up from the ground and smiled with hope in his eyes.

**Nora**:"How do you know that?"  
**Loren**:"He was the angel in my dream. The one that woke me up."

**i will try to write and post chapter 13 today or tomorrow depending on reviews if you review please review i really want to know what you guys think or what you would want to happen! hope you enjoyed! i know there was no Leddie but i promise in the next chapter there will me!**


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone was looking at Loren they were all happy, confused, and surprised.

**Eddie**:"You do remember!" he said running to Loren picking her up off the bed and kissing her.  
When Eddie remembered that they weren't alone he sat her back down on her bed, and just stared at her smiling.

**Loren**:"Um… wow."she laughed nervously."um Eddie?"  
**Eddie**:"Yeah?"  
**Loren**:"I don't really know how to tell you this."  
**Eddie**:"You can tell me anything."  
**Loren**:"I only remember your name….."  
**Eddie**:"Oh…. I'm sorry I should leave."  
**Loren**:"Eddie wait!"

Eddie stopped and turned around waiting for Loren to say something finally after what felt like hours to him she patted the bed next to her silently telling him to come sit next to her.  
When Eddie hesitated she said "Mom, Melissa, Ian can you give us a few minutes?"  
**Nora**:"of course sweet heart they will just be in the waiting room, I'll go see when you can be released."  
**Loren**:"thanks mom."  
when everyone left it was just Eddie and her all alone.  
**Loren**:"Eddie will you please come here?"

Without saying a word he moved across the room to sit in the chair next to Loren's bed.  
**Loren was tired of the silence so she broke it by saying** "so are you going to tell me?"  
**Eddie**:"Tell you what?" he said not meeting her eyes.  
**Loren**:"I don't know like what you were or are to me?"  
**Eddie sighed and said**:"I'm nothing to you."  
**Loren**:"BULL! That kiss was not nothing Eddie! Dont lie to me!"  
**Eddie**:"Fine we were together for 3 months before the… accident."he said letting a tear slip "But no one knew except Mel and Ian."  
**Loren**:"who?"  
**Eddie**:"Mel, Melissa our best friend."  
**Loren**:"Oh, why were we a secret?"  
**Eddie**:"Because you said that you don't want the paparazzi to be involved with your love life."  
**Loren**:"Why would the paparazzi want to know what someone like me is up too?"  
Eddie looked up finally meeting Lorens eyes.  
**Eddie**:"You don't know?"  
**Loren**:"Have you not been paying attention? All I know is your name, Mel's Ian's my mom's and why I'm here!"  
**Eddie**:"Oh yeah sorry I forgot."  
**Loren**:"So why would the paparazzi want to know whats going on in my love life?"  
**Eddie**:"Because your one of the most famous rock stars in the world Miss Loren Tate."  
Eddie was still talking when Loren was having a flashback.

_start flashback_  
_It was her and Eddie up on a hill where they could see all of L.A. it wasnt dark but it wasn't light outside._  
_Loren turned and faced Eddie and said:"I love you Eddie."_  
_Eddie:"And I love you Miss Loren Tate." he bent his head to her's and kissed her._  
_end flashback_

**Eddie**:"Lo, are you okay?"  
**Loren**:"Yeah I just remembered something i think."  
**Eddie**:"Really what was it?"  
**Loren**:"we were up on a hill at dusk and I told you that I loved you and you said 'and-'"  
**Eddie**:"i love you miss Loren Tate.' i know that was one of the happiest moments of my life."  
**Loren**:"Really?" she said smiling.  
**Eddie**:"Really."  
**Loren**:"Whoa, whoa, whoa, w-wa-wait!"  
**Eddie**:"Loren whats wrong?"  
**Loren**:"Did you say that I am a rock star?"  
**Eddie**:"Oh that. yup and one of the most famous one's at that."  
**Loren**:"Eddie stop lying!"  
**Eddie**:"I'm not lying Loren its all true."  
**Loren**:"Me? A rock star? I don't think so."  
**Eddie**:"Well don't think it, believe it."  
**Loren**:"Okay so let me get this straight. My name is Loren Tate I'm a rock star, my best friend is Melissa, my best guy friend is Ian who is also my cousin. And my boyfriend is you?"  
**Eddie**:"That sounds about right."  
**Loren**:"Then I have to say my boyfriend is an amazing kisser then."she said smiling.  
**Eddie**:"Is that so?"  
**Loren**:"Mmmhhmmm."  
Loren motioned Eddie forward and put her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers, without noticing someone was walking in the room.  
person:" okay, okay, im sorry i know you wanted to talk to Eddie all alone but my name is Mel you have always called me Mel the only person who calls me Melissa is Lisa….." She finally looked up and saw Loren and Eddie kissing. "Damn Lo, get some."  
**Eddie and Loren**:"Mel!"  
**Mel**:"I'm sorry but when you have your tongue shoved down her throat i have to say something."  
**Eddie**:"shut up Mel."  
**Mel**:"Would you've rather it be Nora?"  
**Nora**:"Would've rather what been Nora?" she said walking in the room.  
**Mel, Eddie, Loren**:"NOTHING!"  
**Nora**:"Okay? well Loren the doctor said you can leave in a few hours if you want."  
**Loren**:"Oh, okay did he say anything about my memory?"  
**Nora**:"he said to just relax and that your memory should be back in a few day's 2 weeks tops."  
**Loren**:"Oh…." everyone laughed when Loren's stomach growled.  
**Eddie**:"Someone's hungry."  
**Loren**:"Really I thought it was just a bear in the room." she said sarcastically.  
**Eddie**:"Ha Ha very funny Lo. Come on lets get you out of here and I will treat everyone to dinner."  
**Loren**:"Who's everyone?"  
**Eddie**:"Me, You, your Mom, Mel, Ian, Jake, my Dad, and Don.  
**Loren**:"That's a lot of people Eddie. That's going to be expensive.  
**Eddie**:"What you thing your the only rock star in the room?"  
**Loren**:"Um, yeah."  
**Eddie**:"Oh yeah that's right you don't know."  
**Loren**:"Don't know what?"  
**Eddie**:"Ill tell you on the way to dinner."

**hope you enjoyed! please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

After about 2 hours waiting for Loren to be released she was starving and couldn't wait for dinner. But her mom was taking her home so that she could change into some new clothes so she wouldn't be wearing the pj's she brought her.  
When they got to Loren's place she walked in and was greeted by the doorman.

**Jeffrey**:" , your back! How are you feeling?"  
**Loren**:"…Um yeah, thank you…"  
**Nora**:"Jeffrey, Loren here was in a coma and she also has lost her memory but the doctor did say that it should return in a couple of weeks."  
**Jeffery**:"oh, I'm so sorry to hear that . But I'm glad your feeling better.  
**Loren**:"Thank you Jeffery."

Loren and Nora got in the elevator and headed up to her penthouse, unlocked the door and Loren froze.

**Loren**:"I think we have the wrong place mom."  
**Nora**:"No, this is the right place."  
**Loren**:"I live here?"  
**Nora**:"Yeah…." she paused noticing Loren staring at the grand piano in the living room "You like it?"  
**Loren**:" I love it, were did I get it?"  
**Nora**:"It was your dad's."  
**Loren**:"Who's my dad again?"  
**Nora**:"His name was Trent."  
**Loren**:"Oh, is he coming to dinner?"  
**Nora**:"Sweety…."  
**Loren**:"What is it mom?" she said when her mom didn't answer her.  
**Nora**:"… Sweety I don't know how to tell you this."  
**Loren**:"Tell me what?"  
**Nora**:"…."  
**Loren**:"Mom, you don't have to talk about it."  
**Nora**:"No, I need to tell you."  
**Loren**:"You sure?"  
**Nora**:"Yeah, I mean what if you never get your memory back?"

Loren waited patiently for her mom to tell her what happened to her dad and why he wasn't there.

**Nora**:"Awhile back when you were 10, your father and I" she sighed "We were in a car accident. We were driving to Mel's house to come get you, and this car swerved into our lane and crashed into us. I got out with a broken arm and some broke ribs. But your dad…."  
**Loren**:"My dad what?"  
**Nora**:"You see the car that swerved into our lane hit the driver's **side."**  
**Loren:"Okay…"**  
**Nora:"Loren,** I'm sorry" she said tearing up.  
**Loren**:"Mom it's okay I understand. You don't have to continue."  
**Nora**:"No, I need to for you."  
**Loren**:"No, you don't."  
**Nora**:"Are you sure?"  
**Loren**:"Yes, he's not here, so I know what happened."  
**Nora**:"Well why don't you go get changed and we well be on our way?"  
**Loren**:"Okay. Mom, are you going to be okay?"  
**Nora**:"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
**Loren**:"Okay."

After about 5 minutes Loren finally found what had to be her bedroom. it was massive. A king sized bed with golden comforter in the middle of the room with a make up table to the side near the window doors that led to a balcony, and a t.v. mounted on the wall.  
She walked over to a mirror that looked like a door, because it was a door, she grabbed the handle and walked into the closet. It was the size of her bedroom maybe bigger. It was separated into sections jeans, tops, gowns, shoes, everyday dresses, winter clothes, bathing suits, and pj's. She grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain green shirt that felt like silk and hugged her in all the right places. Then she walked over to the shoes and grabbed a pair of black knee high boots. after she got dressed she walked into the bathroom to brush her hair. She walked back down stairs to see her mom with a tall man in a grey suit with salt and pepper hair, probably in his late 30's early 40's.

**Loren**:"Mom? Who is this?"  
**Nora**:"This is Don my husband."  
**Loren**:"Oh, how long have you guy's been married?"  
**Nora**:"4 months"  
**Loren**:"Oh, so you spent half of your marriage in the hospital? Great I'm sorry you guy's I feel bad now."  
**Don**:"You have nothing to be sorry about Loren. It wasn't your fault."  
**Loren**:"Yes I do. You haven't had any alone time for probably 2 months now."  
**Nora**:"Loren, even when you don't remember anything about you or anyone else you still feel bad about things you can control."  
**Loren**:"Guess so, so are you guy's ready to go?"  
**Nora**:"Yeah."  
**Don**:"Yeah, but I'm going to have to leave early I have a meeting with one of the partners in 2 hours."  
**Loren and Nora**:"Okay."

It was a quiet ride to the restaurant. No one knew what to say because Loren didn't remember anything but on the way she remembered someone.

_memory:_  
_**Man**__:"Are your eye's closed?"_  
_**Loren**__:"Yes! Tyler now just show me my surprise please?"_  
_**Tyler**__:"Fine for the birthday girl. Open your eyes."_  
_**Loren**__:"Oh my god, Tyler! You didn't have to set up a picnic!"_  
_**Tyler**__:"Yes I did for my girl."_  
_**Loren**__:"Forever."_  
_**Tyler**__:"And always. I love you loren."_  
_**Loren**__:"I love you too Tyler."_  
_end memory_

Before Loren knew it they were ar the restaurant. she remembered so many things  
just by looking at the sign for the restaurant. Loren was so over whelmed by memories that she almost fell flat on her face but felt a pair of strong muscular arms around her waist keeping her standing up straight. She smiled and turned around.

**Loren**:"Thank you Eddie."  
**Eddie**:"You cant go 5 minutes without my help can you?"  
**Loren**:"I guess not."  
**Eddie**:"You hungry?"  
**Loren**:"Is that even a question?"  
**Eddie laughed**:"Come one I want you to re-meet my dad."  
**Loren**:"Re- oh yeah I forgot, Max Duran right?"  
**Eddie**:"Yeah, memory coming back huh?"  
**Loren**:"I guess just looking at this place I remembered so many things I felt like I was going to pass out."  
**Eddie**:"Is that why you almost fell?"  
**Loren**:"Yeah," Loren looked down realizing Eddie hadn't released her yet " you know you can let go of me now."  
**Eddie**:"I know I just don't want to yet."  
**Loren**:"Lets go I'm starved."  
Eddie laughed, let go of Loren's waist and grabbed her hand, and walked inside to see a very unwelcome visitor.


End file.
